Out of life
by GreenGreyBlack
Summary: "When are you going to give up on him?" "I don't know, all I know is I can't now"


**_Out of life_**

"Hey, How are you doing today?"

The same question she has been repeating for so long.

He sniffs the air around him.

He knows she is here.

"Step closer, let me show you what I have brought for you"

He moved eagerly from the far dark corner of the cage toward the dimly lit front wall.

She passed the red roses through the bars.

He tossed them across the cage, before walking towards them and starting to tear at them.

He growls.

She sadly smiles

"Ok, buddy there you go"

She throws the food through the bar.

He gobbles at it hungrily.

* * *

"When are you going to give up on him?" J.T. asked

"I don't know when, I only know that right now I can't, Anything new?"

"The metamorphosis is progressing, I can't seem to stop it. I am sorry, Cat"

"I understand, It wasn't your fault."

"So, you have been there, just like everyday?"

"don't ask questions that you priorly know their answers,Tess"

"I don't understand what is this Cat, love, loyalty, guilt"

"A bit of the three"

"Cat, you need to move on, time isn't on your side and you are hanging onto a shadow..."

She cut her short "gotta go Tess, see you"

Her friend smiled "Running again, are you? Anyway, Bye Cat"

* * *

Five years since they were captured by her so called Biological father to resume her mom's brilliant experiment.

After numerous injections, a whole lot of experiments on him, he managed to break free.

He managed to free her.

He managed to protect her and save her from being killed by her biological father's assault.

But he never changed back since then.

And now, He lies here: hurt, hidden, totally animalistic.

They tried everything, but to no avail.

* * *

She wants her life back.

Yet she can't abandon him.

No, she won't abandon him.

* * *

Another guy turned down.

Another opportunity lost from the now few ones.

She goes off to him.

* * *

He felt an intruder in.

He recognised the smell of the intruder.

He recognised the tranq shots

So he growls louder, gruffier and rougher.

"I know you hate these, I come in peace." She said as She left the gun on the floor.

* * *

She sat at the other corner of the cage.

After a long pause, she started to speak, a little voice muffled by the quiet tears.

"I miss you,you know. Everything about you, specially your voice, your eyes. It has been a long time, I have lost track of it, all I know is it has been so long. I don't know if you are still there, but I just need you or even him to listen. I am so afraid of forgetting you, my memories of you, of how we used to be.

They are starting to fade away already, Ahh if I know where you are, if I can spill you before my very eyes and find you, bring you back from this endless well you seem to have fallen into, that horizon you seem to pursue, I have noone but you and I ...Nevermind" she wiped her face.

He growls quietly, she looks into his golden eyes, a look of sorrow filling it up, a silent apology, as if the beast is telling her he wants to let him out but can't, as if Vincent is signalling he is still there.

"I won't give up on us" she smiled.

A huge curse she chose to bear.

* * *

This time, He could smell something on her, a foreign scent.

He growls more and more.

As she extends her hands towards him he scratches her with his claws.

Her white bridesmaid attire is mottled crimson now.

He looks at her remorsefully as he gives in to the sedating tranq.

And when he is up, he is thinnly howling her name, calling for her.

He simply boycotts everything: Water, Food, Sleep.

Not until she came.

She trode carefully towards the cage.

"It was Heather's wedding, you know. That scent was my brother's in law."

She didn't know if he comprehended or not.

But he seemed much calmer now.

* * *

"His DNA is changing again" J.T. Broke the news to her.

"What kind of change?"

"Don't know yet, but..."

"But what?"

"Nothing" he won't give her a weak stray of hope only to let her down again.

* * *

Someone has been tracking them down.

Muirfields has tails after all.

She knew about them too late.

The striking part was: Tess and Heather were giving them breadcrums.

"We couldn't let you waste your whole life on him"

"So you just betray me" she tried to contain herself.

She wasn't going to lash out now, It wasn't the proper time, she had to save Vincent.

* * *

"what the hell.."

"J.T., we need to get out now"

"What?"

"They will ambush here soon"

"Now, come with me, we need to get out"

The beast complied.

They just got him out of the cage, before their agents barged in .

It was battle, no doubt now.

The beast mauled most of them,

Cat did the rest while J.T. Helped.

Somehow, Tess managed to follow through and engage to help her friend, compensation.

* * *

The minutes passed heavy and slow as Catherine lied bleeding on the floor.

Wounded, frail and dying.

Muffled sobs from Tess, Tears from J.T.

The crazed beast had sunk beside her on the floor.

He isn't running or growling or anything, he is just staring at her as life creeps slowly out of her.

And at that particular moment, the last moment of the slip, the nick of time between life and death, she looks him in the eyes that were reverting back to their natural brown.

His eyes are looming and calling up for her.

His deep tenderous voice calling for her.

* * *

It was over,

Her life,

His brief revert.

His eyes are blood red now.

Solely, He heads towards his cage and stays there, till J.T. Manages to clean the mess.

They manage to move out of town.

They have nothing left there, now.

The beast is so sullen and alone.

He has willingly locked himself out of life.

He doesn't eat, barely drinks or fall into slumber, he even claws at himself sometimes.

He just encircles his new cage over and over.

His eyes wandering through the bars, waiting for her to miraculously pop up.

He knows well she won't.

* * *

The beast manages to escape.

He manages to cause as much rampage as could be, killing as much agents of Muirfields as could be,

before he is found by Tess and quietly shot dead by J.T.

He didn't fight his friend, or leap at him as he stood right there in front of him shaking with the gun in his hands.

He took in every bullet piercing through his body without a growl, a moan of pain or anything.

Instead, he looked his friend in the eyes as the red was being replaced by dark brown.

He looked at his teary friend, pleading to instill even more bullets, pleading to end his life torn, marred with pain, pleading to send him of to her.


End file.
